


Watch Me Slumber, Watch Me Snore (All I Care About Is Comfort I Find in Your Arms)

by spectreofstardust



Series: The Month of Markbum (or June for short) [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Markbum, Sleeping In, Sleepy Markbum, This is so soft, watching the other sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/pseuds/spectreofstardust
Summary: Day 8: Sleeping in + Watching the other sleepAfter feeling like their jobs are pulling them apart at the seams, Jaebum and Mark decide to request the same day off. Rather than spending the day going out on wild adventures together, they sleep in and spend a lazy day in bed together as they rediscover their loved one after so much time apart and what it feels to be fully rested.





	Watch Me Slumber, Watch Me Snore (All I Care About Is Comfort I Find in Your Arms)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another soft (and hopefully adorable story I really tried I promise I did) story for you all! 
> 
> I would like to warn everyone that I am slowing down in writing since I have started work, so my slack is quickly disappearing. We'll see if I continue to post one a day or if I'll have to play catch up later. (I sincerely hope that doesn't happen and I will do everything in my power to prevent it)

Jaebum woke up...and promptly rolled over and went back to sleep. Today was his and Mark’s day off. They made sure to request the same day off, so that they could finally see each other and have a lazy day where they could fully enjoy the other’s company. For once, there was no need to rush out the door after a quick press of lips and a few words, only to pass out on the couch as soon as dinner was eaten. 

Jaebum woke up a little later with a rested feeling settling in his bones rather than a tired, yet familiar pain, behind his eyes. Mark let out a small huff in his sleep as Jaebum wrapped his arms around the older, pressing their bodies together and enjoying the warmth of the moment. 

The two laid there, their chests rising and their hearts beating in time. Jaebum intertwined their hands as Mark tangled their feet together in his sleep. He felt his heart swell as he watched the older sleep peacefully, unaware of the younger watching him so shamelessly. 

It was no secret that Mark moved around a lot as he slept, but even still Jaebum loved being the big spoon as he felt Mark sleep comfortably against him. Mark’s slight body seemed to disappear into his embrace. Jaebum ran his hands through the older’s hair slowly. There was no need to do anything rushed today. 

Mark made a small noise as he turned over and pressed his face in the crook of Jaebum’s neck. 

“Good morning babe,” Jaebum greeted his slow-waking boyfriend. He could tell Mark was waking up by his movements. “How did you sleep?” Jaebum re-adjusted his arms to a more comfortable position around Mark’s waist. 

“Mmmm....” Mark pressed a lazy kiss to Jaebum’s neck. “Okay I guess. What about you?”

“I slept well too. You ready to go make breakfast?”

“I have a better idea first,” Mark whispered as he ran his hands under Jaebum’s shirt.

It was Mark who reminded Jaebum that nothing had to be rushed today as they striped each other and explored each other’s bodies in a way they hadn’t had time for in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment to let me know how I'm doing, what you think of the stories so far, if I should change anything in the style of the stories, if you have any ideas for a story, etc. I would love to hear back from all you lovely readers! 
> 
> The next story is pretty long! It's over 6,000 words to apologize for most of these stories being so short...The next couple after that are kind of short, but I'll try to get the ones I still have to write over 1,000 words if you want the stories to be longer. I'll definitely try to make the sequels I have planned longer as well!
> 
> Thank you all for reading this story and this note! If you made it this far, please comment mermaid which also happens to be the plot of tomorrow's story :D I really appreciate all of you so much!


End file.
